Bleeding in Youkai Academy
by AlisFen
Summary: He used to love humans, but when you're betrayed by a friend, you can't help but ache in the shards of pain that pierced you too deeply. It was an ache that bled too much to awaken the monster inside.
1. A hunt for the Ice

**A/N**: This is another story that I have been craving to write. So, I hope you guys enjoy!

**-_- Sorry about the confusion of the latter. ****There you go, thanks for telling me about it. **

**Signing Out:**_ IvoryClimax~_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of it.

* * *

><p>Normally monsters that are found in the human world are hunted to extinction by the humans, and by the ongoing conflict between the two; a school was built for the Youkai to learn how to survive, and live with the humans peacefully, however not everyone are as positive as the ideals of the headmaster.<p>

"Those insufferable humans think they can make us hide!"

"They have unique way of thinking." A blond man maybe 17 years of age patted the back of his comrade, they were hired and they have a reputation to uphold the end of the bargain. "We're not here to kill them, just shut up and walk quietly."

That was true, they were sent to this cold part of mountain in order to get information on where the Yuki-Ona lives, they needed one of their kind, it was said that their client was interested in them. No string attached was the first rule of the mission, and whatever happens when the bargain was completed they would be gone before anyone notices it.

"Shut up for them? Che, I'd rather bathe in their blood than listen to their mouthful of lies."

"Gross, let's just find it then let's get out of here."

"I agree with Aria," The blond man shook his head, in amusement at the metaphor of their group, Aria was a pacifist when it comes to violence, he wasn't really sure why she joined them in the first place. "Stop being a whiny idiot, Toshi."

"You son of a–"

With a slight chuckle he moved at a faster pace into the village with his black cloak billowing in the wind, leaving a sputtering red head behind. When the view of the villagers were finally on site a silent nod was made to make sure they don't mess this up, because if any human could figure out what they are… they have no choice but to erase the existence of the whole village in the map and bloodshed would stain the perfectly white snow that falls from the dark sky.

They saw children playing in the snow, while they walk, and even through the sound of the wind; laughter can be heard.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Akitoshi was baffled by the manner of humans, reports have said that some of their men were missing a few days back and they still have time to play? "I think you messed up, Leader-sama."

The blond man sighed but remained silent, and then he heard footsteps of 5 people; they were in a great hurry. He motioned the two to take a look, they were dressed for battle, and as they passed worried glances were sent at their direction.

"Hurry! We can't waste precious time, the Yuki-Ona were said to freeze they're victims!"

A smirk crept up the face of the blond man, Bingo. "Did you say something, Toshi?"

"Nothing, you lucky bastard."

"So, what now?" Aria was quite relieved that this mission doesn't need interrogation; their leader was great in a way that she would never want to relive it again.

"We follow them, wait and see if a Yuki-Ona appears."

"Then Presto, we have live baits." Toshi grinned like the devil at the two. "Humans are practically useless, but they run so fast, they make excellent baits."

* * *

><p>Night was slowly approaching the mountain where the winds restlessly embrace those who dare to go outside at this weather, five humans continue to walk the trail, shivering once in a while, not far away from them three pair of eyes watch like a hawk, one with a cloak and not much was seen from his body, a straw hat covering his head though his blue eyes are visible; mild and calculating. The one on the right of the cloaked stranger was a girl with a long brown hair and startling green eyes; she wore the same clothes as him, a cloak and a hat. The last one on the left was a red headed guy with an insane smirk tugging his lips, his brown eyes watching closely to the humans.<p>

The wind was slowly getting colder, a sign of the Yuki-Ona.

"Can we kill the baits after this?"

"Unnecessary violence have a nasty karma, I'm not taking part in that."

"You can kill Youkai, but you can't kill humans?" The read head shook his head, Aria may be their comrade but he would voice what he has to say. "Sometimes your twisted values disgust me, Aria."

"The feeling is mutual." She glanced at their leader, he was quiet. "I kill because it's needed, I don't need to like it."

"You stuck up-"

"It's time, she's here." His voice was clear; there must be no arguments. "Toshi, stalk them from the trees, when you see my signal; attack. Make sure no one sees you. Aria, you're with me. No mistakes, Remember, if the humans see us… let's just say it's not gonna be pretty."

"But I like it messy." The read head's joke never got a good reaction, only serious looks from both of them. "Fine. I'll try! Geez, you two are waaay too serious."

"Right, capture the Yuki-Ona quickly; we don't want her calling more of them."

"Whatever."

"Understood."

With that the read head jumped to the trees and watched as the events turn to display, the two quickly followed suit as a series of war cries and screams were heard from where the humans have gone.

"No! Let them go you monster!"

"They will be mine forever, frozen with me." An icy tone answered him and the snow was in full blown now, only 2 of the humans were left, the other three was frozen into statues. "Just the same of how you'll be."

And with that said ice was starting to cover the other two left. They screamed but no one heard except the three that waited in the shadows, but no help came. When they were all covered in ice, she walked to one and started to reach out but before she could a gunshot protruded her legs and with a grunt she was left to struggle in the snow.

"Sorry, nothing personal, just doing our job." The Yuki-Ona looked up and saw two of them walking towards her, the blond man were holding a pistol in his hand, this scent was familiar, and however she was sure about something.

"Youkai," She said with a hiss. "This is our mountain, you would find death if you continue your business here!"

"We'll take our chances; I would have asked you to come with us…" He said with a smirk, he did like teasing them, this job was too easy. "But, why ask when you don't have a choice. Toshi! Come down here."

"What? I don't carry luggages! I want action! Dammit!"

But when he propped down to the ground a series of howl of the snow was heard and the red head's feet were frozen to the ground. And the Yuki-Ona that was sprawled into the ground turned into ice.

"What the-" A laughter was heard.

"I will never be beaten that easily! We Ice women are not weak!"

Toshi looked over to the other two but instead of a shock expression, their leader was smirking. That's when it clicked, "I see…" A smirk tugged his lips. "All mine then?"

"The delivery specifically asked for a live one, no killing."

The insane smirk tugged his lips again and his power came to the surface, his red hair turned to a silvery one with red highlights and his eyes became crimson red. The energy was enough to destroy the ice that enveloped his feet. And with a swift blow of the wind, he was gone. Insane laughter was heard after that.

"You know if he kills that one, we'll have to find another."

"Nah, he's fine." He looked around with a sigh; his conscience was silently cuing him of the humans that are still frozen. "Come on, those guys looked like they need a little heat."

"I'm on it." She touched the block of ice that contains one of them, and the heat started to spread.

A crash was heard nearby, but the two continued to ignore the sounds of battle. It took her at least 10 minutes to unfreeze them, but as they continue to sleep, he motioned her to come. They started to walk to the sounds of destruction but the sound ceased to the dull wind. And not long after that a red head landed in front of them carrying a body of a still Yuki-Ona. He has gashes and looked a little frostbite but nothing serious and the insane smile on his face indicates glee.

"Satisfied?"

"Very, It's quite a shame we needed her alive…" He laughed at the image in his head. "I would have loved to see her blood flow above those pretty skins of hers."

"And I would have loved it if she had beaten the crap out of you."

"Keep wishing."

"Alright, now that's over with…" He sensed a few more coming, and if they don't leave soon, maybe this mission would be more colorful than he had expected. "Let's go."

"Right."

"As you wish, Naruto-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please. **R and R**. No Flames Please! I'm very fragile. :D

**Really OOC. **


	2. Colors of the Snow

_**A/N:**_ This was supposed to be the second chapter. Sorry about all of the confusion. And thanks for reviewing it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Into the snow they walked, each roar of the wind that could make a normal person shiver because of it's intensity made no impact to the three, the Yuki-Onna that was put in the shoulder of the red head was visible, tied to both her feet and wrists; small flames surrounds her keeping her warm, weak and vulnerable.<p>

"What are you going to do with me?" A hoarse whisper entered their ears, "Take me back, or worse retribution will await you in this harsh mountain."

"Sorry, no can do…" the red head answered almost mockingly, he did enjoy the fight, but a bloody battle is what he's been hoping to have. "Hey, we only need one Yuki-Onna right?"

"Yes, but you can't kill them even if we encounter more." The blond leader knew what the red head was talking about, if Yuki-Onnas were able to track them, Toshi could finally fight to his heart's content for bloodshed.

"Why? I only spared this one because it was needed!"

"Yuki-Onnas are getting small in population, idiot."

"You mean they're gonna be extinct?" The red headed's laughter filled the silent gush of wind. "Do they have problems with mating or something?"

The Ice woman's mouth formed a thin line to keep her from correcting this fool, they are not worthy to be corrected; but the insult of her carrier irritated her. 'Soon, you'll regret mocking us…'

"I've heard that they can only reproduce once in every lifetime, that's why they keep track on every one of them."

"That sucks then," He grinned and looked at the Yuki-Onna's face. "So, you're hoping they can rescue you, huh?"

"You'll regret those words, Vampire." She spat out the word as if it was venom.

"Sure I will! I hope they bring tons of them…" The red head almost skipped at the news. "I don't want to have the glory all to myself."

"The weak keeps track to their wins," The female said from the sideline, she wouldn't agree to him. "While the strong can't even remember it."

"The weak are the ones who can't win a fight!"

"It's my own opinion of the matter."

"No one asked you!"

He chuckled at the two, it's like they're two sides of the day, one is the moon while the other is the sun, they have too much difference, as for him, he liked to stay neutral and be the line that can touch both of them. Even the snow's seems to be agreeing with the two of them getting more violent each passing second- _wait_ – the snow.

"No one told me not to say anything either." The brunette retorted to the guy. "Not that I would listen even if you told me to."

"Don't tempt me to shut you up."

"You can't even if you try." The girl ignored the annoyed sound the red head makes, there's only one man that can tell her what to do, and that's not him. "You're just a sadistic moron that wants to prove he's 'strong'."

"Bitch." He grumbled in his breath, the glaring Yuki-Onna was pissing him off.

The blond stopped, his steps being followed by the other two and silence reigned as he stare in the sky that kept spouting abnormally larger snowflakes, he looked back to where they came back, and he can't see past through the winds, even the trees seem to be shaking under the pressure; the fresh footprints they have in the snow were covered with ice, and nothing was left to say.

No signal was needed for the other two to see that their enemies have caught up; without a moment later the irritated red head punched the captive that immediately lost consciousness.

"Don't lose the item." The blond leader stated as they stand back to back. "If you lose it, we need to find another."

"Listen to him, idiot. I don't want to go back to the stupid village to search for human baits."

"I know, I know." He smirked as he put the captive to his left shoulder, steeling himself to brace another cold battle. "I can defeat them handicapped!"

"I'd like to see you confident, Toshi."

"I prefer the term arrogant, Naruto-sama."

"Maybe that too," He smirked at the unseen force that compelled the weather to restrain their sights, "At the count of three."

"One."

"Bring it on…"The red head sadistic smile was etched in his face, his powers resurfaced, and his red eyes daring them to attack. "Give me your pain…"

"Two."

Emerald eyes stare impassively ready to pounce to the youkai that has surrounded them.

"Three!" The trio jumped just in time when sharp icicles embedded to where they used to stand, each in his own different direction, each wanting a good fight.

* * *

><p>He ran, that's what he did, he never wanted to use his powers; that was the reason why he had guns, a human weapon that can be easily concealed through different ways; now as three Ice women followed after him, he knew he will be into a rough night of snowball fight.<p>

He stopped right in the middle of a little clearing of the forest, enough to see the dark stricken sky of snow; as he took another step a couple of sharp icicles stabbed the ground where he used to be not a second ago.

"That's not very nice, you know." The blond took out his double pistol ready to shoot at the vulnerability they show.

"Guns? How weak, and here we thought you were the strongest!" The three spread out, one of them mocked him, a youkai using a human weapon? Disgraceful!

The blond smirked at the simplicity of their minds; maybe he doesn't need to hurt them too much.

The one on the left tried to cut him with her sharp ice claws but she only managed to snatch thin air into it. While the other on the right sent her tail of ice to castrate him but the only thing she was able to cut was the tree that he had been standing on. Even as they coordinate their attacks none of it can reach him, none of them has the speed to match his.

"Are you done yet?" The blond man said, gaining their attention; he stood there untouched from each of their attacks. "Then it's my turn."

He was gone from their sight, the females bracing themselves for something they could not see, and then the silent night of snow was overcome by gunshots that rained the Yuki-Onna's; none were amiss, each was a hit with perfect accuracy; they'll live barely from the injuries they received from a weapon they had shamelessly mocked, they lay there; pools of blood dripped in the snow staining it with red.

Bloodied Snow, it was that sight that gave his temptation known, something that makes his hand twitch; his want for blood lust re-surfaced something that he had hoped not to happen. He walked, having a sliver of hope that his team could find him before he lost control to his instincts; his power.

The wind blew with all of the scents it gathered from whence it came, that's when he smelled it; a group of humans were camping in the cave nearby, and he _wanted_ to kill them, he _wanted _to make them beg for their lives, and he _wanted_ to laugh in their faces as he take their hearts; those humans that he have grown to dislike.

'_Kill them all.'_

"Naruto-sama?" The brunette knelt in front of their blond leader, he was slowly changing into his another state; it was a signal that they needed to leave, sooner than they thought.

"Sorry… Aria-chan." Naruto could only whisper in his state, his chest throbbing and he knew that his appearance was slowly changing. Blond hair was turning wispy silver each second, blue eyes turning to red. "Let's go… I think I need a little fresh air."

With that said the blonde vampire allowed the girl to lead her, and soon the red head caught up with them together with the Yuki-Onna. Each of the two had their set of bruises, one long gash was found on the right hand of the red headed vampire, but it was ignored when he saw the state of their leader.

"Time to go?" The red headed vampire muttered in dismay.

"We needed to go, Now!" Aria doesn't like the circumstances where they are, if he fully transforms in front of humans… massacre will be an understatement of what tragedy that can spill to the white snow.

"Fine."

The ache he had was unbearable this was his curse; his power comes with a price of never-ending blood lust, something that he could never live himself down. Years ago, he was the reason why a village has come to extinction, that was the first time he discovered it, a powerful arsenal that take lives at the price of power. _'Fooled me once, shame on you; Fooled me twice, shame on me.'_

Without looking back they traveled, eager to leave the snow tainted in blood of the Yuki-Onna, the mission was a success… after all, You can't take a piece of ice without breaking it from the rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Did that answer few of your questions? XD.

I hope that answered a little of it.

**_Read And Review._**

_**No Flames please**_, Flames are highly dangerous...


	3. Favor from a Vampire

**A/N**: Sorry about the confusion...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

><p><em>~Those who are strong can take what they want while the weak are left to rot.~<em>

* * *

><p>They traveled for two days until they met a client that was ecstatic when he saw a live Yuki-Onna. Their group was famed for success in the world of the Youkai, still it's been three years since he left the home that cuddled him to safety when he was young. It was a safehouse in the human world, but no one can hide forever, it was only a matter of time until it was destroyed and his home was eaten by the embers of hate; it was because of a human that it happened, a betrayal that he will never forget.<p>

Now the three of them sat in a restaurant, each enjoying their food; when a man in a tuxedo sat just beside the blond, and now the two sat still readying themselves for something that may happen in an instant, but a the leader shook his head and mouthed, '_No'_.

"Long time no see, boy." The man chuckled, he was supposed to look after the boy, but that chance never came; at least he can still do the last wish of his mother. "I've been searching for you."

"I never would have expected to see you here, Issa-sama." He smiled at the older man. "And what are you searching me for?"

Instead of an answer he handed the blond a brochure, of an academy? "I don't really do favors, so I'll do this quick, it's a request from Kushina, I hope you find your answer, its a shame if you continue being lost."

"Youkai… Academy?" He passed the brochure to the other two. "I'm not sure about this…"

From the side, Aria smiled, that was the first time they heard the blond unsure about a decision, he was the leader after all, and she will follow him, whatever happens.

"I don't like humans, why the hell do we have to adjust for them?" Toshi grumbled at the side, "This is dumb."

"Learning to interact with humans has its advantages." Aria looked annoyed at the red headed vampire. "It would do you good to learn."

"They don't talk when they're dead."

"You keep interesting company here, Naruto." A small smile grew in the face of the elder. "You don't have to learn, just attend the classes, personally I won't send you to that place… but a favor is a favor, and I believe you can find help on how to control that power of yours"

"So, the old man's there?"

"I'm afraid so, his idealism still sickens me." The old man looked pensive, two of his daughters were currently there, but it was because they want to not because he approves. "After two days a bus will pick you up."

"I'll… think about it." He glanced to the side, Issa Shuzen has always been a good mentor to him and when he was lost the man tried to protect him, but even as a vampire lord, there were things that was just out of his control. "It's not just my decision anymore."

"I've said what I wanted." The old man stood up and nodded at the blond. "Now, I'll leave you in peace to have your dinner."

"It was great to see you again, Issa-sama."

"You too, Naruto."

After the meeting they ate in silence, each bite he took he thought about the academy, if he can control the power, it would be a great advantage, still… attending a school just for that reason?

"I'll accept whatever decision you make, Naruto-sama." Aria looked at the side and shyly took a bite of her sandwich. "Even if you want to go to the school, I'll follow you."

"Thanks..." He looked at the silent red head, now with the support of his friend and teammate he was tempted to accept the offer. "What about you?"

"Hmph, Trouble always follows you, so… Whatever's fine, just don't expect me to love those filthy humans."

He smiled, now he can go to the academy with the rest of the group, and after two days, he'll start to learn how to control it; his inferno of hate.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat down in the school bus that was driven by a driver with shiny eyes, not one of them were fazed by it, even when the bus entered a tunnel and ended up in a realm of bloody sky.<p>

"Youkai Academy can be a pretty scary place." The bus driver said to them before he drove the bus away.

"I've seen worst…" the blond muttered under his breath.

"It's like a haunted place from a movie…"

"Naruto-san?" A voice alerted them that there was someone with them. "The Headmaster wanted to speak with you."

"Ah, yes. I would have expected that, lead the way ms?"

"Ruby... Tojou Ruby" The witch started towards to office of the headmaster, the old man said that it was an important acquaintance of him, a new student. "Please follow me."

"Hey, who's that Headmaster guy anyway?" Toshi asked, the Vampire Lord clearly disliked him; that was enough reason for him to be wary. "Lord Shuzen doesn't look thrilled about him."

"He's a creepy old man with a creepy old laugh" The blonde simply said, "Likes seals and an old acquaintance…"

"Were meeting an old man?" He looked disgruntled, since this is a school, there should be girls too, but the only thing he can see were dead trees that keep on mocking him. "Where are my pretty high school girls and their mini little skirts? This place doesn't even look like they ever witnessed something exciting!"

"Oh, you'll be surprised at the events that take place here, Akitoshi-san." The witch simply replied, if only they knew. "They can be quite interesting at times."

"Putting youkai's in one place creates chaos; each of them wanting to dominate, it is our nature after all." Aria said in mild disgust as she saw claw marks on the trees they walked through. "Youkai's can live with peace only for little time."

"Chaos sounds good," the red head commented. "I hope it comes soon though, this place is starting to bore me."

"You'll just have to wait; I don't think deaths are rare incidents in here."

"It isn't," The witch answered not far from them, "But as a school we do what we can to avoid serious incidents."

"You're not doing a very good job then," the blonde leader said as a smell of rotting corpse protruded his olfactory senses.

"Sometimes the students can get a little… difficult." The witch admitted to the three, they were getting close, and the trees started to clear into a path. And not long after that they entered a black building decorated with gargoyles and gruesome faces. And they went left then right and just in the end of the hallway they stopped. "Naruto-san, the headmaster wishes to speak with you alone."

Without a doubt he entered the doors, and just behind a large desk stood the old man with the same old creepy smile and shadowy eyes.

"Ah… I can't remember when I last saw you, Naruto-kun." The old man chuckled at the face of the young man that stood in front of him; so much power that needed to be leashed. "If I knew that you wanted to go to my school I would've invited you myself!"

"You still have that creepy smile of yours, Mikogami-sama." The blond flashed a grin to the headmaster, a long time ago he would carelessly grin to anything, but after the tragedy those grins were lost along with his home. "Issa-sama said that you can help."

"Yes, of course. I have prepared you something." He handed him a box wrapped in ribbons. Inside of it were a key, and a necklace with black wings that seemed to be protecting a green orb in the center of it. "The key is for your dorm room, and this necklace would help you seal your uncontrolled power."

"Just seal it?"

"Yes, but let me tell you, once you wore it, you can't remove it by yourself." He chuckled at the boy as a confused expression clouded his face.

"Whatever's fine, as long as I gain control?" The face on the blond was serious for a moment but he chuckled. "It's fine then."

"Ah, and there is something you might want to know."

"Enlighten me then, Old man."

* * *

><p>"What's taking him so long?" The red headed vampire grunted as he paced just outside the office of the headmaster, twenty-minutes has passed and still no sign of coming out. The witch was gone saying she has important matters to go and that left him with the silent pacifist. He sticks his head to the wall without a second thought. He heard voices but barely audible for him to understand.<p>

"Eavesdropping now?" Aria sat in the bench and waited calmly for the turn of events, she can wait for him, even for a long time.

"Shhh…" He doesn't care what she thinks, he'll do what he wants; but when the voices became silent he immediately backed away from the door and into the side of the girl that sat in the sofa.

"Come on." The blond poked his head out the door the usher them inside. News may shock him, but hiding it was the best he can do. "The Old man wants to see both of you."

And then three stood just in front of the desk of the old man; two of them curious, while the other one was lost in his own thoughts.

"You two must be Niwa Akitoshi and Kawasaki Aria, I welcome all of you to Youkai Academy." And with that said thunder boomed in the background and a flash of light gave theatrics to the image of the old man. The headmaster sat down his chair, and stared at the three. "The three of you would start the class tomorrow, and you will be receiving your schedule for your classes later this evening."

"I highly suggest you tell them the rules…" The blond muttered as he saw Toshi from his peripheral vision, even if they're old friends, his friends sadist behavior must be controlled at times.

"Yes, as this school's goal is to teach monsters on how to blend with the humans… showing your true form is prohibited. Also using your powers is highly discouraged." The headmaster's eyes twinkled as he said that. "Killing is also forbidden."

As the headmaster babbled on about the rules, the blondes mind was somewhere else; he never thought that the day would arrive when he hears news that disappointed him from the bottom of his heart. It seems that he will be having a numb reunion to someone he had hoped to see for years. '_Akashiya Moka…_'

* * *

><p><em><strong>R and R. No flames Please.<strong>_

_**Suggestions are accepted.. XD  
><strong>_


	4. First Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The moon was high up in the sky and the jittery insects kept producing sounds of harmony together with every sound of the wind; a blond man stood together with the dead trees that grew just on the way to his dorm. He needed to push himself tonight, to know the limit of his power sealed, the Old man had given him some sort of necklace sealing; he was slightly pleased to know that his power won't be as unstable as before whereas he can decide whether to use it or not; one information is still missing, he needed to know how to remove it first, but that would be his last resort.<p>

_"If only you got here a year earlier, then I would have given you this; it will stop the excess usage of your abilities." The headmaster smiled at the boy, "You'll become much weaker, and you'll need more feeding than usual."_

_ "I'll still be able to use my powers then?"_

_ "Ah, Yes of course, but only a fraction of it. You know I can't send you out without a fight."_

_ "I haven't even met anyone from this school and you think I'm going on a fight already?" He asked the older man incredulously._

_ "It's better to assume than to let you get killed." Tenmei couldn't help but laugh at him, so young, so easily influenced. "Removing it by yourself will be close to impossible, by the way."_

_"So I can't remove this seal?" He asked the exorcist, a seal always have loopholes, it's quite impossible that the necklace didn't have one. "As in ME?"_

_ "Technically, yes. You could say that."_

_ "Technically meaning?"_

_ "There are other…procedures which you can try, be creative." Mikogami smirked, answers are best found through trial and error, and the exorcist knew that he won't be giving it tonight. "I guess a hint is a proper; the answer is right under your nose." _

_ "You're not making it easy for me are you?" The headmaster merely grinned and made no move to answer the blond. "Fine, I'll find it myself."_

"So, you want me to beat you up?" The red headed vampire asked just across the blond. "Because you know I won't pass the opportunity."

"You think I'd allow you to do that?" The blond smirked at the other. "This is just a 'test run'. Try to make me reach my limit."

"I won't 'try', I'll make you beg for me to stop." Toshi grinned at him, his red hair turning silver, his power begging to be used. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Give me your best shot," The blonde's smirk was visible under the moonlight, his hair having silver highlights and his eyes appeared to have a red tint.

With that the red headed vampire tried to punch him in the face only to be blocked with a grunt from the blond, that reaction itself ignited the will of the other vampire; the punch was retaliated by a knee to the stomach that was blocked by the hand of the red vampire, each contact made a sound of a fist hitting concrete, and with each force a gust of wind was sent to the trees.

The battle progressed easily much to Toshi's dismay; he expected that with his powers sealed it would be an easy job to put him on his knees, but with every blow they exchanged it became clear that not every bit of his power was gone, only a part of it was missing.

When they finally exchanged clear punches both of them was sent to the trees and a moment's pause before they met in the middle once again. Each blow could make a tree bleed under the pressure of their fists; and as the fight continued between the two; one was laughing in his hearts content.

"Yes… This is the fight I've wanted to have!" The red headed vampire laughed, "Such Intensity! More… give me more!"

They were on the verge of a stalemate, but the blond was panting while the other one was a little winded. The battle would have been long decided if only he never wore the headmaster's gift, still being able to fight in his limit was tad bit comforting, than just guessing if it's time to stop or not. Now he had to put much effort than before, and even his lightning speed was gone, every bit of his abilities were reduced to a power of an ordinary vampire; it was the best that he could hope, he heard that some seals could take all of a Youkai's abilities, and he was relieved that the headmaster decided not to give him that kind.

A punch pulled him away from his musing and into the cold ground, but now he could feel his fatigue coming to the surface, travelling and then getting sealed; that was the sign that they should stop.

"That's it?" The red headed vampire was annoyed, he wanted more, and yet his opponent wasn't planning on continuing anymore. "Get Up."

"No, that should be enough." The blond stood up and brushed himself from the ground. "Remember, we have classes to attend."

"Who cares?"

"I do." The blond shook his head, he made a deal with the headmaster, if he excels in his classes, and then there would be a counterpart that the headmaster has to pay. "Just attend them, Toshi."

The red head only grunted in irritation, and walked away, now that the fight's over, he's just gonna sleep; tomorrow he'll find a willing tasty volunteer to become his personal blood bank; unlike the blond, he doesn't plan to reduce himself into drinking tomato juice.

* * *

><p>'Damn'. That was the only thing that went through his head as he trudged slowly towards the dorm, the exorcist told him that he needed more feedings than usual, but he hadn't expected that it would be this soon. Naruto could only shake his head in hopes that the spinning world would stop; he needed a damn drink, and he knew that he won't find it in this dead forest. The blond was barely able to get out of the forest and he ended up sitting in the bench just on the way to his dorm; in his opinion, it's more dignified to be found unconscious on the bench than on the ground. 'Now I wish I just went with Toshi.'<p>

It was close to midnight he figured, and it felt like forever just sitting there and with nothing to do, his mind wandered to another thing: Akashiya Moka.

_"I don't like humans…" A twelve-year old Moka said. It was a one-time visit before he had to hide again, his existence wasn't meant to come to surface after all. The moment she found out that her friend will be going to the human world she can't help but feel a little anxiety. "Be careful around them, Naruto-kun."_

_ "I'm sure humans aren't so bad…" The blond was a little confused about the statement. Moka wasn't the one to judge so quickly, sure she was a little prideful but that's because of how she was raised. "Besides, Issa-sama said that they can be entertaining sometimes."_

_ "Even if they're weak, they can be dangerous!"_

_ "But I'm dangerous too remember?" A grin was sent to the direction of the girl, "You worry too much, Moka-chan."_

_ "Maybe… But when are you going back?" _

_ "I don't know… He said it would be risky if I stay." The blond took a thinking position and remained silent, contemplating whether he should say it or not. "And he said I would be staying there for a while."_

_ Only the sounds of the swishing curtains can be heard in the manor, both of them staying silent for the other._

_ "Ne, Moka…" the blond started, he couldn't promise her that he'll be back soon, but he'll give her a reason to look forward to in meeting him again; the girl looked at him questioningly, and he handed her an earring, it was the partner of the one he was wearing. "Keep that until I can take it back, Okay?"_

_ "What if I lose it?"_

_ "Then that means you hate me and you never want to see me again." The blond laughed at her horrified expression. "So don't lose it."_

_ "But-"_

_ "Naruto," Issa looked at the grinning boy in front of him, so many factors are conflicting on his position; it may be a long time before both of them can see each other again, and by that time… it would be different. "It's time."_

_ "See ya, Moka-chan!" The girl only managed to wave back before he was out of the room and out of her sight… for a very long time._

_ The blond followed closely behind as the elder vampire maneuvered his way into the passages of the manor with perfect ease and memory. It wasn't even a minute until he found himself nearing the entrance of their manor, and in no time they were out._

_ "Nii-sama!" A shout was heard just when they were outside the door, and a red-headed vampire tackled the blond. "Why are you leaving? You just arrived!"_

_ "Ko-chan… You know why I need to leave." The blond looked at the younger vampire that hugged him. "Do me a favor, hmm?"_

_ The red haired vampire nodded and let go of the blond, she always respect his decision, and even her father recognizes him which was a feat itself._

_ "Train harder," The resolve on the red head's eyes were as clear as day itself. "And keep your sister out of trouble."_

_ "Don't worry about Onee-sama!" Kokoa beamed at the request, it would only mean that the blond thinks she was mature enough to handle it. _

_ "Then, I trust it to you Kokoa-chan!" Naruto caught the eye of the elder and he knew that they can't waste anymore time saying goodbye; he only ruffled the hair of the red head before saying his last word to her and finally disappearing with the elder. "Goodbye, Kokoa."_

That was the last time he ever saw them; the exorcist has said a few things about the Moka in this school, if she has in fact sealed herself, then it will be like talking to a whole new person; and it will be an excruciating fact that Moka forgot the promise that he made, it was the promise that became his lifeline when others came to claim his life, it became his thread of survival. A promise to a friend.

That used to be his opinion when he first heard the news, but then he remembered that others are with him now, and he can't force her to remember, it would be up to her, he won't interfere on what she wants; he will be a friend, even if she doesn't know about it.

He can wait.

But there is still another matter; he was slowly losing hope about his situation now, with the time going the chances of somebody coming would go to a slim, but then again, he can be wrong. The blond could only smirk as he heard footsteps; he only hoped that this Youkai isn't hostile at any point because if that happens, it would be a tough situation to get out alive in his condition.

_'Clink, Clink.'_

That was the sound of shoes with heels against concrete pavement, just his luck; Maybe a female youkai?

A few more seconds slipped by when he finally saw her; a beautiful blue haired girl dressed in a uniform was currently walking toward his direction, for a moment he hesitated; he did plan on drinking tomato juice while on this place, just a part of his discipline, but tonight is a situation that would require him to do drastic measures; maybe a simple request to drink blood will suffice; only a small sip of blood and he should be fine… and he can only hope that this girl won't mind being sucked for a bit, because he won't be taking no for an answer.

At least not for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Pairings are not decided. Please bear with me in this one. These are my first ever works that I have ever published. I'm still unsure on a couple of things.

**No flames...**

_**Please, Read and Review. **_


End file.
